


Everyone Loves the Bad Boy and His Motorcycle

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Georgi Is Part of the Russian Skate Fam, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Relationship Counselor Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri is not a relationship counselor, but dammit, the last thing he needs is for the one person who is currently NOT annoying him with his relationship to start.  When he overhears Georgi getting into a fight, he decides to see if he can nip the drama in the bud.





	Everyone Loves the Bad Boy and His Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Yuri/Georgi
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) “Don’t lie to me.”

This was just what Yuri needed. As if it weren’t bad enough with the old man and his piggy back and unable to keep their hands and lips off each other at the rink, Mila bubbling over about her new relationship – relationships? – with the Creepino Twins and their pet puppy Emil, Yakov and Lilia starting to act like newlyweds – okay, technically, they _were_ , but they’d been married before for God’s sake – and Yuri’s own struggles trying to figure out what the hell was going on between him and Otabek. Nobody needed Georgi to start having relationship drama too.

That didn’t stop him from it. His girlfriend was starting to act really weird. Yuri tried to stay out of it. What did he know about relationships anyway? If he knew anything about relationships, he could figure out how to talk to Otabek about theirs and figure out what was going on with it. Georgi had a lot more experience with relationships, and he knew what he was doing, right? It wasn’t his job to be relationship counselor.

“Don’t lie to me!” Georgi shouted. “I saw you with him!” Yuri heaved a giant sigh and pushed the locker room door open. Georgi hung up without another word and threw his phone at the wall.

Yuri watched it fly without a word. It shattered. “You know, I can recommend a good case to keep that from happening.”

Georgi jumped. “Yuri?”

“You’ve been hanging out with me too long. What happened?”

“Not like you give a shit, is it?”

“We share a rink. You have this annoying habit of dragging your drama onto the ice.”

“I do not.”

“Huh. Must’ve been someone else screaming Anya’s name in the middle of a free skate at last year’s Cup of China. My mistake.” Georgi glared, but Yuri just leaned against the lockers and pulled out his own phone. “It pissed you off enough to break your phone. So come on, spill. What’d Marina do?”

“Marina? Nothing.” Georgi’s face got all soppy and Yuri gagged, regretting asking. “Marishka’s amazing and I love her so much.”

Of course he did. For now. Until she ran screaming from his intensity. “So who pissed you off?”

“My cousin Vera. She and a bunch of her friends are in Almaty for the summer, and there’s this boy that she’s gotten obsessed with and keeps drooling over. She’s been told to stay away from him by her parents, my parents, and me, but she won’t listen to us.”

“How old is she?”

“Eighteen.”

“And you think she’s gonna listen when you tell her to stay away from a hot boy?" Georgi just shrugged. Yuri shook his head. What was it with adults? Was there some magic age that once they got past they forgot what teenagers were like? If so, Yuri hoped he never reached it. "What’s so wrong with the boy anyway?”

“Her parents object to him because they don’t want her dating anyone who’s not Russian. My parents don’t like him because they think he’s a delinquent who’s going to get her in trouble.”

“Right, because girls never go for bad boys.”

“They’re basing it on his motorcycle and loud music and leather jacket, too. It’s not like they’re basing it on anything he’s done. Not that they know anything about what he’s done other than what she’s told them, and she’s not stupid enough to tell them if he’s gotten arrested or offered her drugs. He wouldn’t, but they don’t know that.”

“And you do?”

“I know the guy.”

“So what’s your reason for demanding that your cousin stay away from him?”

Georgi shrugged. “She’s just gonna get her heart broken if she gets stuck on him. For one thing, he’s gay. For another, he’s never gonna look at anyone the way he looks at the guy he’s in love with.”

“Why don’t you just tell her he has a boyfriend? Or tell him to tell her he has a boyfriend?”

“Just because I know him doesn’t mean I have his phone number. It’s not like we’re friends. I’ve told her he’s gay and in love, but she thinks I’m lying because I hate the motorcycle.”

“Schyeah.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “You don’t hate motorcycles, do you?”

“Not the way she thinks I do. I’d never get on one, I think they’re asking for maiming or death, but I don’t think riding one makes someone a bad person.”

“Does she not believe you know him?”

“If she doesn’t, she’s being willfully stupid. I don’t know what her deal is with not believing me.”

“Probably just a teenage 'you’re telling her something she doesn’t want to hear' thing.”

“I hope so. Doesn’t matter, he’s not gonna stop being gay and in love just because she doesn’t want to hear it.”

“Yeah, those are unlikely. You sure he’s gay and not bi?”

“Ye… well. I mean. It’s still not going to change the in love part, but he’s been in love with the same guy as long as his friends can remember, so…” Georgi shook his head. “I’ve heard of girls trying and failing to get his interest, but then, I don’t know that boys would’ve had any better luck.”

“Why’s everyone keep hitting on him if he’s got a boyfriend?”

“He doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

Yuri facepalmed. Now Georgi was just being difficult. “You keep saying he’s in love…”

“He is. Doesn’t mean the guy loves him back.”

“Does he?”

Georgi shrugged. “I think so. He’s not so sure. What do you think?”

Yuri rolled his eyes at Georgi. “I don’t even know the guy. How should I know?”

Georgi started snickering. “Never mind.”

“No, now you’ve got me curious. What’s his name? Maybe Beka knows him…” Georgi started laughing harder, wiping tears from his eyes. Yuri stared at him until it slammed into him why. His eyes narrowed. “Wait a minute. Your cousin’s hitting on Beka? He did mention an annoying Russian girl who’s been stalking him at his last couple shows…”

“Yeah, that’s probably her. And now Otabek’s going to kill me. I don’t even care, this was too much fun to miss out on.”

“So… Beka’s in love with someone? Do you know who?”

Georgi hesitated, conflicted, until Yuri shoved himself off the lockers to go. “Yuri. Wait. Otabek will definitely kill me for telling you this, but I really don’t want to deal with the miscommunication if I don’t. He’s in love with you. I don’t want you walking out of here thinking it’s someone else and being all emo and weird to Otabek about it.”

“You’re sure? This isn’t just an assumption based on limited information?”

“I’m sure. At Worlds, one of the three hours the two of you weren’t together, I heard him telling an ice dancer that he was flattered by her interest but he was in love with someone else, she asked if it was you and he said yes. I walked over and asked and he insisted it wasn’t a lie, that he wasn’t going to say anything to you until he had some reason to think you felt the same way, and that if you never did return his feelings that was okay, he’d rather be alone than with someone else.”

“Idiot. How much longer is your cousin in Almaty?”

“A month, why?”

“I’m going to Almaty next week. Tell your parents and her parents not to worry. I’m pretty sure I can convince her that Beka’s not interested.”


End file.
